<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Lying on the Moon by doctornineandthreequarters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940681">I'm Lying on the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters'>doctornineandthreequarters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Good Parent Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, No beta we die like whoever accidentally credited taylor as taylor walsh and not taylor kelly, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, mijo, I’m not mad about that,” Eddie said. He gently put a hand on Christopher’s shoulder and the boy leaned into the touch. “I’m mad at myself for not realizing how upset you were about everything. You missed your friends and the people closest to you and that’s okay. The world is weird and unfair right now. But I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide that from me. I always want you to feel like you can talk to me.”</p><p>---</p><p>Or, a slight change to the ending of 4x08.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Christopher Diaz &amp; Isabel Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Lying on the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, when they started vaccinating people in last night's episode and then had Eddie and Christopher waiting by the door of their house, I had some hopes that weren't lived up to. But hey, that's what fanfiction is for, right?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie glanced down at his phone, pursing his lips. The last hour had been crazy, with rushing to vaccinate people before the vaccines were rendered obsolete. But there was one person Eddie was trying to get down to hospital. And as the time ticked away, he wasn’t sure that was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Any sign?” He looked up, seeing Buck approach him. Buck had relayed to him what Christopher had said when Christopher had shown up at Buck’s apartment. And it had hurt Eddie to know that his son was feeling so alone, feeling forgotten. </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Eddie said with a sigh. “I know traffic in LA is bad, but I was really hoping…” He sighed again. This plan wasn’t perfect and definitely rushed, but after hearing how his son was feeling, after missing these clear signs, he needed this to work. He needed to make it up to his son for not noticing that he was missing so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Eddie.” He felt Buck tap his arm and he looked up. He could see a familiar car pull into a parking spot. A smile stretched across his face as they got out of the car. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go grab her,” Buck said and Eddie nodded gratefully. As he started to prepare the station, the smile didn’t leave his face. Because his plan was going to work. He was going to make it up to his son for not noticing those feelings sooner. He was going to show Christopher that he wasn’t alone, that he had people that cared about him, even when they had to be apart for so long.</p><hr/><p>“Dad.” Christopher was standing by the couch, giving Eddie a look. Eddie was of course, trying (and failing) to hide his happiness over this surprise. “You said you had a surprise for me. What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s on the way,” Eddie said, walking over to his son. He knelt down so he was at eye-level with Christopher. “I know we didn’t really talk about the other night…” That was, of course, an understatement. Eddie had just been so relieved that his son was okay, that he had just hugged him tightly and brought him home. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I ran off,” Christopher said looking down at his shoes. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, mijo, I’m not mad about that,” Eddie said. He gently put a hand on Christopher’s shoulder and the boy leaned into the touch. “I’m mad at myself for not realizing how upset you were about everything. You missed your friends and the people closest to you and that’s okay. The world is weird and unfair right now. But I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide that from me. I always want you to feel like you can talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just miss everyone,” Christopher said sadly. “But especially Abuelita. And I know you miss her too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do kiddo,” Eddie said, glancing towards the door. “And one day, we’ll all be together again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?” Christopher asked. Eddie smiled, gathering Christopher in his arms to hug the boy. Eddie didn’t have to make an empty promise, because that promise was about to be fulfilled. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Eddie pulled away, smiling at his son. </p><p> </p><p>“I think your surprise is here.” Christopher smiled and Eddie pressed a kiss to the top of his head before standing up. He went to the door and glanced back at Christopher, smiling at the grin on his son’s face. He opened the door and he heard Christopher suck in a breath, like he was preparing for the surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Dad.” Eddie chuckled at the slight whine in his voice. “Buck was here the other day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch,” Buck said, holding his hand over his heart. “You wound me, Christopher Diaz.” Christopher giggled a little and Eddie’s heart felt a little lighter for the smile Buck shared with his son. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not the surprise,” Eddie said with a smile. “Just helping deliver your surprise.” Christopher tilted his head in adorable confusion. But then, when Buck stepped aside, the look melted away into shock. </p><p> </p><p>“Hola mi angel!”</p><p> </p><p>“Abuelita!” Eddie smiled as his Abuela entered the house, quickly wrapping Christopher up in a hug. Christopher hugged her tightly, letting out a small noise that was a combination between a sob and laugh. His abuela just peppered kisses all over the boys' face, Christopher letting out a gleeful giggle. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I missed you.” Eddie sniffed a little as he watched Christopher and his Abuela. “I missed you so much, mi angel.”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you too,” Christopher said, hugging her again. But then he pulled away, confusion seeping back in. “But...I thought you couldn’t visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your dad helped me get vaccinated yesterday,” Isabel said, sending a smile Eddie’s way. “So now, I can see you all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” She nodded and Christopher hugged her tightly. Eddie just watched them, a smile on his face. Christopher had needed this, but he needed it too. He needed to see his son happy, to know that he was doing a good job as a dad (because there was still that gnawing voice that sounded like his parents saying he was doing a bad job). </p><p> </p><p>But mostly, he just needed to see his son smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” His Abuela pulled away from Christopher, a smile on her face. “I should cook you something. Has your dad been feeding you? You’re so tall and skinny now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Abuela.”</p><p> </p><p>“Silencio Edmundo,” She said, waving him off. “I’m going to cook for you two. Who wants my famous ropas viejas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me!” His Abuela quickly made her way to the kitchen, already talking a mile a minute about cooking. Christopher started to follow her, but stopped. Eddie watched his son, whose eyes turned to him. Eddie was about to say something, when Christopher hugged his legs tightly. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” Eddie said, squatting down as Christopher pulled away. “I take it you like your surprise?” Christopher nodded vehemently and Eddie smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s the best!” Eddie pulled his son into a hug and Christopher burrowed closer, hugging him as tight as he could. “And you’re the best dad ever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, you’re biased.” Christopher giggled and Eddie pressed a kiss to the top of his son’s head. As Eddie let go and stood up, he watched with a grin as Christopher made his way to the kitchen, giggling happily as he was roped into helping Abuela cook. </p><p> </p><p>“Seems your plan worked.” Eddie glanced towards the door, glad to see Buck was still there. “Glad I could pay chauffeur and help out.” Buck dug his hands into his pocket and started to turn to go. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Eddie asked. Buck turned back towards Eddie, raising an eyebrow. “You know my Abuela’s going to make enough food to feed a small army.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you’d just want this to be family,” Buck said with a shrug. Eddie glanced towards the kitchen, seeing his Abuela already chopping vegetables, Christopher watching her every move. Then he glanced back at Buck, a soft smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Eddie said as a smile crossed Buck’s face. “Now, come on.” And as the door closed and they moved towards the kitchen, Eddie felt a lightness that he hadn’t felt in days. </p><p> </p><p>His plan had worked and his family was starting to feel whole again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com">Scream with me on my Tumblr?</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>